


but you're priceless

by 99izm



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Everyone knows that Jihoon is pretty. That’s why it shouldn’t be a surprise when he’s assigned to the kissing booth, right?





	but you're priceless

**Author's Note:**

> some characters have been aged up/down so that they can fit into the AU. guanlin is aged up one year, and hyung-line is aged to be one year older than 2park. 
> 
> we all need some fluff to combat the flood of angsty! 2park in the tag, #2parkfluffenthusiast. un-beta'ed so do let me know if you spot any errors.

It’s the first time that SOPA (School of Performing Arts) has a fund-raising festival.

The school had always been sponsored by entertainment companies and large companies. There was no reason for them to engage in large-scale fund-raising companies when money flowed into their school like a running tap. But it seemed like the Student Council President, Hwang Minhyun, had suggested a festival‒ an effort to promote school unity and esprit de corps‒ and the school officials had suggested interweaving it with a fund raising so their school could make contributions back to the community.

It would have been nice if every class could decide what they wished to do by themselves, but Minhyun had decided that classes would have to submit suggestions, and then draw lots. This was to ensure that there would be an even mix of booths: from classes putting up a play, a cafe or the most popular, haunted houses.

Jihoon had always thought of himself as a lucky person. But it turns out to be otherwise, because he picks up the worst lot: _kissing booth._

He breaks the unfortunate news to the class that he grabbed the “kissing booth” lot, and he’s greeted with a chorus of groans. He doesn’t know why he had been elected as Class President because he hates having to deal with situations like these‒ getting people to volunteer for things that they evidently, don’t want to do. Jihoon had managed to split the roles evenly: people to design the advertisement posters, build the booth itself, people to advertise around the school on the day itself, but he also needed people who worked at the booth as the kiss-givers. He really wishes to have as little people needed for that role, but he thinks: it’ll also be good if more people could pitch in so that no one would have to be stuck there for too long.

Jihoon considers himself lucky though because he has two really good friends in class. When he looks at them‒ a silent plea for help‒ they sigh, but relent and say that they will volunteer for the job. Jihoon beams, “Thank you Jinyoungie and Guanlinnie for volunteering!”

He jots their name down on the board, glad that at least he has some names down already. The names for the other roles fill in rather quickly, everyone being delegated and assigned to jobs that were their strengths. Jihoon’s wondering where he should put down his name, but his Vice President, Yoojung grabs the chalk that he’s been holding, and puts him under “kiss-givers.”

“You _are_ pretty,” Yoojung says, with a smile. “You’re going to help us bring in so much money, we’re gonna’ _kill_ the other classes.”

Jihoon groans and he can hear the rest of the class clearing. He thinks Jinyoung and Guanlin cheered the loudest, in fact.

 

\--

 

Preparations for the school festival come and go in a flash, as everyone works together to get everything done as quickly as they could. Jihoon sees how much effort is actually being put into the festival, especially by the Student Council. He’s usually the last person in his class to leave, at 7 pm, but he sees the lights of the Student Council Room still being switched on.

He’s putting on his shoes, changing into his sneakers when he’s knocked down to the floor by a speeding figure. Jihoon’s about to swear, a “God, look where you’re heading!” but he bites it back when he sees who it is.

It’s Park Woojin.

It’s Park Woojin, god damn it.

It’s Park Woojin, who managed to be elected as the Vice President of the dance club, even though he’s only in his second year‒ a testament to the sheer skill that he possesses. Jihoon still remembers the day where he first saw Woojin dance. It was the day of the auditions to enter the dance club, and he remembers how he had been blown away by Woojin’s performance. His ability to command and draw attention to his performance was _amazing_. Jihoon too, loved to dance but he thinks, he’s nothing compared to Woojin.

Jihoon is still a member of the dance club, albeit being a shadow, silent member who didn’t quite contribute. He didn’t turn up for regular practices, and he is pretty sure that the only time people saw him around was when Woojin was going to be leading the practice for that day. Thus, Jihoon doesn’t think that Woojin would actually know his name.

“Oh, _um_ , I’m sorry!” Jihoon hears Woojin apologise and he senses Woojin offering him a hand.

Jihoon feels his brain short-circuit with the close proximity that they are in, and he does the first thing that his instincts tell him to do: pick up his bag and run. Run away from Park Woojin.

Did Park Jihoon mention, that he also has the biggest fucking crush on Park Woojin?

 

\--

 

The next day at school, Jihoon spends his day moping. He can’t believe that he had wasted an opportunity, to have a conversation with Park Woojin, to be able to _talk_ to him like that. Jihoon thinks that his shyness is going to be the death of him, one day. Jinyoung and Guanlin think nothing much of Jihoon’s moping, not until it’s lunch time and Jihoon says that he doesn’t have an appetite.

Guanlin’s eyes widen and he exclaims, “Jihoon-hyung! Are you okay?”

“Dude, are you alright?” Jinyoung asks. “It’s not like you to not want to have lunch.”

Jihoon sighs, letting his forehead land on the table. Jinyoung gives him a pat on the shoulder at the same time he says, “I’m fine. Go and get your lunch.”

Jihoon knows that what he is saying is ridiculous. He can’t even convince himself. Lunch was always the time of the day that he looked forward to the most, and usually, no matter how sad he was, he would always be able to regain his energy and enthusiasm when he sees a plate of food in front of him. Today, however, Jihoon really thinks that he doesn’t have the appetite.

He’s busy sulking, head buried in his own arms that he doesn’t realise the moment when someone comes over to his table and places a packet of strawberry milk in front of him. It’s only when Jinyoung and Guanlin return to the table, and Jinyoung shakes him.

“Hey, there’s something on the table for you.”

Jihoon raises a single eyebrow, but he perks up when he squints and sees that something was written on the packet itself. It reads “ _Cheer up Jihoonnie ^^_ ” and Jihoon feels his stomach clench. He thinks that he has seen the handwriting somewhere, but he can’t put his finger to it. But when he does recall the handwriting, he feels his stomach twist‒ _no,_ no, it’s not Woojin’s handwriting. No way!

 

\--

 

Jihoon doesn’t get to find out who is the mysterious person who gave him the packet of strawberry milk. Now, he really wished that he had actually had the powers to sense when people were around him, even when he’s busy moping, because at least he’ll be able to die peacefully with the knowledge of whether or not Park Woojin had been the one to give him that packet of strawberry milk (and wrote the cutest, shortest note ever.)

It’s the first day of the charity festival and Jihoon finds himself getting absorbed in the cheery and bright atmosphere. Upon walking into the campus, he’s immediately greeted by a balloon-filled gate and the sounds of rambunctious excitement. People are rushing from corner to corner, trying to finish up any last minute jobs and he sees the way the Student Council members wear a proud look on their faces despite the prominent eye bags.

When the festival starts, and he sees the queue for their kissing booth being (really) unexpectedly long, Jihoon smiles. They had managed to divide the shifts rather equally: everyone worked in two shifts of 2 hours each, which would give everyone enough time to rest and also, walk around the festival.

Kisses are charged at 500 won each, and customers could choose from either getting kissed or giving a kiss. Of course, Jihoon had also asked some of their burlier classmates (obsessed with manly images) to be like, bodyguards, to prevent customers from being overly touchy, and kissing at places where they shouldn’t.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to man the booth after Guanlin, who gives a tired sigh when he’s done with his shift. But this is also Guanlin, who adores Jihoon, so he smiles at Jihoon and says, “Fighting!”

Jihoon wants to think otherwise, but he really sees that the queue in front of him has significantly lengthened, and he feels his stomach churning. He doesn’t know how he’s going to last the next two hours. He hears a snort from his side, only to see Jaehwan-hyung who says simply, “You _are_ pretty, Jihoonnie. And you have lots of fanboys.”

Yoojung also happens to be manning the booth at this time, and she’s tasked to collect all the money from the customers and directing them to stand by Jihoon’s side when it’s their turn. Some ask for Jihoon to give them a peck, and others want to give Jihoon a peck. Some leave the booth with pink faces, and others leave with satisfied ones. Jihoon thinks that Yoojung is _right_ : that the queue is moving really fast, people are paying for such things, and they would _kill_ the other classes with the amount of money that they are bringing in.

Time passes like a blur, and Jihoon’s heart skips a beat when he makes out a familiar figure standing at the back of the queue.

Park Woojin could be dressed in the most boring outfit and Jihoon thinks, he’ll see be able to make him out. But Park Woojin is also _not_ wearing anything boring: wearing a black _silk_ shirt with ripped black jeans, looking like he’s about to go on stage and destroy everyone’s (Jihoon’s, especially) hearts. He tries to not let his emotions show on his face, but he can’t control the way his foot tap incessantly in sheer excitement (and nervousness).

He can’t believe that Woojin is actually queueing up for his kissing booth, and while he’s excited and happy to see that, he also doesn’t know what he’s actually going to say and do ‒ his brain would probably short circuit again ‒ when Woojin is actually in front of him, paying Yoojung the 500 won that he doesn’t want to charge.

“Ooh, isn’t that Woojin-hyung in line?” Jihoon hears Jinyoung say from behind him, sipping on a cup of blended watermelon juice. “Try not to die, Jihoon-hyung.”

Jihoon glares at Jinyoung as the next customer’s taking some time, digging out coins from his wallet as Yoojung asked if he had any small change. “Shut up, Bae. You’d be dying if Daehwi queues up for you too.”

He sees the way the tips of Jinyoung’s ear turns red and Jihoon feels a little more triumphant. At least he’s better at concealing his feelings and emotions when it came to Park Woojin, he assumes. His shift proceeds and soon, it’s going to be Woojin’s turn.

He watches the way Woojin pass some coins to Yoojung, and the way he walks up to Jihoon shyly. There’s a hint of redness that paints his sun-kissed cheeks, and Jihoon thinks, that he really does look gorgeous. He wants to know why Woojin is wearing such an outfit, an outfit that tempts him to pull him down and give him a kiss on the lips, even though they aren’t even dating and Jihoon bets, his shyness would get in the way and he’d end up running away (again).

“Hey, don’t run away from me this time okay?” Woojin says, chuckling. Now, Jihoon thinks that he has turned redder than the tips of Jinyoung’s ears as the memory of him running away after bumping into Woojin resurfaces into his memories. “I _did_ pay for a kiss, okay?”

“O-Of course not,” Jihoon replies defensively. Woojin laughs, and Jihoon thinks, that’s a good sign. He leans forwards, tapping on his cheek and Jihoon leans in to press a kiss onto it.

Jihoon hopes that Woojin will be able to sense his feelings, his crush in the kiss and he thinks, he’s lingering for a moment too long because Jinyoung coughs awkwardly from behind him, and he is forced to pull back, a red shade continuing to dust his cheeks.

“Hope you liked the strawberry milk too,” but Woojin isn’t looking at him. His gaze is diverted to the side, almost like as if he’s embarrassed by the way Jihoon had pressed his lips against his cheek. Jihoon _was_ right: the strawberry milk was left behind by Woojin. Woojin jokes, “How much will it cost if I want to steal you away from your booth?”

“Priceless, if it’s with you,” Jihoon whispers and now, both of them are a blushing mess.

Jihoon hears Jinyoung choke, and he sees, from the corner of his eyes, Yoojung’s annoyed face as she continues to entertain the next customer because Park Woojin has yet to leave the booth. He feels someone give a chop to the top of his head and he turns back to see Guanlin, “No one is leaving the booth until their shift ends. Not even you, Jihoon-hyung!”

Woojin laughs, and it invites Jihoon to laugh along too. “Guess I have to wait till your shift ends then.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon looks down as he feels so overwhelmed by Woojin’s gaze, the way he speaks that suggests his interest in him and Jihoon doesn’t want to get his hopes too high up. “See you in an hour?”

“See you,” Woojin says, and Jihoon is forced to look up so that he can wave goodbye to Woojin.

His brain ends up short-circuiting again anyway, because Woojin sneaks a peck on his cheek and Yoojung yells after him, “Hey! My 500 won!”

Guess the kissing booth wasn’t _that_ bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/99izm) if you are also a #2parkfluffenthusiast ♡♡


End file.
